dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Boogie Back
}} Boogie Back (Vuelve a bailar) es el octavo tema de cierre perteneciente a Dragon Ball Super. Fue utilizado desde el episodio 84 al 96. Fue escrito por Miyu Inoue y Kodai Miwa, compuesto por Noshihiko Nishio y Kodai Miwa e interpretado por Miyu Inoue. La versión al español latinoamericano fue adaptada por Brenda Nava, interpretada por Alexa Hakim y coros por Cassandra Valtier; no hubo dirección musical. Letras Traducción al español Vistiéndome en el escaparate de mis sueños. Entrando en una ilusión. Me quedé allí. Mirando fijamente esas estadísticas asombrosas. Una noche dolorosa, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Dancing Dancing heart. Pierdo el control. Falling Falling down. Persiguiéndote, el latir de mi corazón se acelera. Me enamoro en un instante. Dame ese sueño una vez más. Boogie Back... El momento de saltar. Los cláxones sonando. El momento de mostrar una amarga sonrisa. Solo actuando. La noche enloquece lentamente. Dancing Dancing heart. Una y otra vez. Falling Falling down. Al igual que cuando te sigo cerca, el latir de mi corazón se da a conocer. Mi corazón se funde en este apasionado dilema. Boogie Back... ¿Por qué no me esperas cinco minutos? ¡Golpea este fuerte sonido hasta la mañana! Nunca falta nada. No hay dos veces iguales. No importa con quién esté, quiero mantener viva esa impresión. Persiguiéndote, el latir de mi corazón se acelera. Me enamoro en un instante. Dame ese sueño una vez más. Boogie Back... Adaptación hispanoamericana Cuando salgo del auto, el ruido me está llamando. Escucho a una risa falsa, y así comienza el show. Mi corazón me estalla. Baila sin parar. Nuevamente me dejo llevar. Mi corazón late fuerte cuando salgo a buscarte en la oscuridad. Me enamoro de nuevo y regresa a mí la ilusión. Boogie Back... Japonés 憧れたショーケース 身にまとって妄想 桁違いのナンバー ただ見つめる 揺れる切ない夜 Dancing Dancing heart 止められない Falling Falling down 君を追いかけて 胸の鼓動速くなる 刹那に恋した 夢をもう一度 Boogie back・・・ 飛び出したタイミング 鳴り響くクラクション 苦笑いのショータイム ただ演じて 狂い出してく夜 Dancing Dancing heart 何度でも Falling Falling down 君を抱きしめて 胸の鼓動届くように 熱いジレンマで 僕は溶けてゆく Boogie back・・・ Why won't you wait for me 5 minutes? Beat Up this loud sound untill morning 物足りないんじゃないじゃない 同じ時間じゃない 誰といたってそう 強がりたくてもう 君を追いかけて 胸の鼓動速くなる 刹那に恋した 夢をもう一度 Boogie back・・・ Japonés romanizado Akogareta shōkēsu mi ni matotte mōsō Ketachigai no nanbā tada mitsumeru Yureru setsunai yoru Dancing Dancing heart Tomerarenai Falling Falling down Kimi o oikake te mune no kodō hayaku naru Setsuna ni koi shita yume o mōichido Boogie back... Tobidashita taimingu narihibiku kurakusshon Nigawarai no shōtaimu tada enjite Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart Nan do demo Falling Falling down Kimi o dakishimete mune no kodō todoku yō ni Atsui jirenma de boku wa toketeyuku Boogie back... Why won't you wait for me 5 minutes? Beat Up this loud sound untill morning Monotarinai 'n' janai-janai Onaji jikan janai Dare to itatte sō tsuyogaritakute mō Kimi o oikakete mune no kodō hayakunaru Setsuna ni koi shita yume o mō ichido Boogie back... Personajes *Bulma *Vegeta *Trunks *Son Goten *Son Goku *Son Gohan *Piccolo *Kame-Sen'nin *Krilin *Tenshinhan *Androide Número 18 *Androide Número 17 *Boo Gordo Agregados en la segunda versión * Freezer Video center Véase también Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Super